Michael Garibaldi
Michael Garibaldi was one of the primary protagonists in the Babylon 5 television series. He would serve as security chief of Babylon 5 from 2257 through 2261. He would then serve as the first Head of Covert Intelligence for the Interstellar Alliance in 2262, before becoming the head of the Edgars Industries mega-corporation. Garibaldi was played by the late Jerry Doyle. Born in 2221 in New York City, Garibaldi was the son of Alfredo Garibaldi. Garibaldi came from a long line of law enforcement officers and soldiers; his grandmother had worked for the Boston Police Department. Garibaldi inherited her firearm and kept it with him even as Earthforce converted to PPG. Garibaldi was fundamentally an honest man who took his duties seriously. This caused him considerable difficulty on posts where most were either apathetic or corrupt. The stress caused him to develop a drinking problem. In 2253 Garibaldi was given an assignment to take Jeffrey Sinclair on a tour of the Martian surface. Their shuttle crashed and the passengers were forced to make their way back to civilization, it was during this time that the two men became friends. In 2257 Garibaldi joined Sinclair as head of security on Babylon 5. During the first year Garibaldi formed friendships with Stephen Franklin and Susan Ivanova, spending quite a bit of free time with both of them. Garibaldi was shot in the back by his former second in command in late 2258, and spent several days in a coma. The newly arrived John Sheridan convinced Dr. Franklin to use him to transfer energy via the alien healing machine on Garibaldi. After several sessions Garibaldi woke up. When he woke up he found that Sinclair had left and Sheridan was now in command. At first he wasn't sure about continuing his job, but after helping Ivanova with resolving the Drazi fighting on Babylon 5 he decided to keep his job. He soon became as close and as loyal to Sheridan as he had been to Sinclair. Garibaldi was captured by the Shadows in late 2260 and turned over to their allies in the Psi Corps. Bester and the other Psi Cops worked him over, turning him against his former friends and colleagues one by one. After betraying John Sheridan to the corrupt faction of Earthforce led by Morgan Clark. Bester released Garibaldi from his programming. Freed from Bester's control Garibaldi barely managed to convince the Martian resistance that he had been forced to act against his will before they could kill him. Garibaldi then rescued Sheridan from confinement so that he could return to the fleet to lead the final actions against Clark. Following the death of Clark the Interstellar Alliance was formed. Garibaldi returned to Babylon 5 and became the first head of Covert Intelligence. He tried to bring Bester to justice for his crimes, but found that Bester had left an "Asimov" in his mind to keep him from acting against Bester or allowing him to come to harm. Feeling helpless over his inability to bring Bester to justice, Garibaldi began drinking again. After being found out Sheridan suspended him, but Garibaldi decided to leave the job. Garibaldi finally married long time girlfriend Lise Hampton-Edgars and returned to Mars to run the mega-corporation she had inherited. The couple would later have a daughter whom they would name Mary. In exchange for having Bester's programming removed, Garibaldi assisted Lyta Alexander and the Telepath resistance in their war against the Psi-Corps. After the end of that conflict he spent the next several years hunting down Bester, and caught up with him in Paris. Garibaldi decided not to sink to Bester's level by killing him, and instead turned him in to the Earth Alliance for war crimes trials. Bester spent the rest of his life in prison before dying in early 2281, shortly after John Sheridan had been taken beyond the rim by Lorien. Garibaldi further assisted the ISA by helping them to develop the Victory class destroyer for the Alliance. In 2281 Garibaldi traveled to Minbar to see his friend Sheridan one more time before his passing. After Sheridan's apparent death over Coriana VI, Garibaldi traveled to Babylon 5 for the decommissioning ceremony, and was there to see the self destruction of the station. Garibaldi then went to Earth to witness the burial of Alfred Bester. Garibaldi lived a long life, dying peacefully in his sleep in 2336. Garibaldi never expected to live as long as he did, figuring he would have had a much more violent end somewhere in Brown Sector on Babylon 5. Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Officials Category:Addicts Category:Military Category:Traitor Category:Parents Category:Businessmen Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Tragic Category:Babylon 5 Heroes Category:Betrayed Category:Voice of Reason Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Outright